Judas
by Pharaoh362
Summary: They were done. They hadn't seen each other for so long but what will happen when they are forced to become flatmates? Will that spark rise or will they bury it with everything else? Will Sherlock finally swallow his pride and emit he was wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"You should talk to him, call him up" a teasing voice said "absolutely not, he made it clear" the other shot "Autumn, don't be so stubborn" "I'm quite fond of my unwillingness" Autumn said back, green eyes ablaze "why the sudden interest, Mille?" Autumn spat toward the red head, the girl smirked, lips red, eyes blue.

"Because, we both know you two still have a thing, the tension was so _hot_ between you!" Mille cheered, envious "I'm surprised you don't lock yourselves in a room and go at it like rabb-" "that's enough!" Autumn hissed, cheeks pink, Mille grinned, loving the affect she had.

"Sherlock and I wanted different things" she muttered, annoyed, shifting her weight "he wanted what exactly? I recall it being you" Autumn grumbled toward her "no! I wanted to get married!" "Because your a prude? Didn't want those _capable_ hands anywhere near you till the left hand had a ring?" Autumn blushed deeply "stop it!" Mille smirked holding up her hands, "sorry" she laughed, though probably feeling more pleased than anything else.

Autumn growled, sitting at her desk, they both worked at a university, Autumn was the lead professor, Mille was her sister, who shadowed her work in hopes of taking up a position working there.

"Listen, he and I never worked. We were a ticking time bomb-" "of sexual frustration, I'm sure if you put out he'd-" "shut it, that's exactly why it didn't work-" "or you didn't want it to" Autumn once again growled, looking her sister over.

It was late at night, everyone from the university had gone already, they were the only ones left, being that Autumn was the driver.

Comparing the two they looked nothing alike, her sister was a fiery red head, exploding with personality, while Autumn was a simple blond, with a shy complex. Not a match made in heaven.

"Stop bringing him up, it's still painful, we didn't leave on the best of terms!" Autumn bellowed, brushing a hand through her hair, her sister sighed, "fine, fine. God so innocent, can't even hear the word '_sex_' without going off the handle" Mille muttered two herself, "are you ready to go?" Autumn snapped, annoyed "sure, lets go" Mille said rolling her eyes, and getting up.

The girls made their way to the front, heels clicking. It was a long day.

When they arrived back at their shared flat, Autumn dumped her purse on the sofa, taking off her blazer. She sighed, plopping down, while Mille went for a shower she decided some good ol' television would ease her mind, before a knock was heard at the door.

Autumn Stood up, hastily walking over to the door, and quickly opening it, a man stood with his hand still balled up looking quite. disheveled, "ah, John Watson, a sweet surprise, if anything, what can I do you for" John let a shaky breath loose "it's awful" he said in a brassy tone, Autumn tilted her head, moving to the side, granting him in "being?" She said as he hurried in.

"I'm getting married" he mumbled, Autumn stared at him "this is bad how? Mary?" She said "yes, Mary" he answered "congratulations?" She said curiously, "why is it bad?" She asked, offering him to sit, he plopped down with a heavy thud.

Shaking his head he looked around, boxes were riddleding the room "moving?" He asked avoiding the question, Autumn glanced around the room "no, my sister, she's getting married as well, nice fellow, his name is David" John nodded, fiddling with his fingers.

"Then this is perfect!" He mumbled, Autumn glanced at him suspiciously "what is?" "I'm moving out of Baker Street, Autumn paled "oh no!" She hissed immediately "I never even asked!" He shouted defensively "I know what you're going to say! It's a no!" John groaned "but he's not that bad?!" "Did Mille put you up to this?!" She said accusingly "no!" He promised "I know he misses you! It's perfect!" John said hoping to seat her. It didn't.

"You recall those many months ago why I left!" She stated, John nodded sheepishly "he didn't want to get married! I did!" She hissed at him, like she was scolding a child.

She paled, "he's not here is he?" John smiled shyly "fucking balls!" She yelled out loudly "that's colourful" a voice from the door said, _Sherlock_, Autumn looked over with blinding rage, before coiling back.

He was leaning in the door frame smirking, he looked like he heard the whole conversation, but knowing him he already knew it. His hair was an untamed mess, same coat, just hanging off his arm. A nice black suit holding his shoulders, under a simple dress shirt, no tie, everything about him screamed simply _Sherlock_.

Autumn glared at John before directing her rage to Sherlock, his face was unchanging, sitting in that taunting smirk, "I've picked a few things up" she retorted, annoyed at his all knowing blue eyes "no doubt from that sister" he said amused, blinking slowly "well my, my" an excited voice said from the other side of the room.

Autumn groaned, Mille. "Fancy that, we were just talking about you, it's like he knows!" She giggled, staring at Sherlock, who didn't move under her gaze. "Right and they were leaving-" "we were?" Sherlock asked, looking toward a very silent John "it thought I was going to live here?"

Mille squeaked, bouncing at the news "why yes you are!" She demanded, Autumn snapped her head toward her sister, glaring fiercely "no, he is not!" "Why not?" Sherlock asked innocently, blinking cutely at her, Autumn growled "you of all people should know!" She sputtered, looking a his puppy innocence.

"So you're going to let him be homeless?" Her sister said, prying at her side "yes are you?!" John asked, perking up "I'm not the bad guy here!" Autumn hissed "don't make me it! You are!" She looked pointedly at John, who furrowed his eyebrow "how am I to blame?" He asked, Autumn sighed through her nose.

"You're getting married!" She said, eyes in slits, John's lips became thin, lost in himself.

Sherlock stepped forward, looking over the main room "I won't be in the way" he assured, glancing at her, avoiding the sinking feeling "yes he won't be!" Mille said, jumping a bit, "please?!" She asked, clasping her hands together.

Autumn was livid, she deeply sighed before reluctantly turning toward Sherlock, his eyes were trained to her "would you really have no where to go?" She asked timidly, blushing at him. Sherlock straightend under her gaze, he nodded, blinking at her, were her eyes always such a taunting green?

Autumn scolded herself, she would kick herself, hate herself even, but nodded "I suppose, if you really have nowhere else" John nodded happily, Mille jumped excitedly, Autumn narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"Great!" John said, Autumn cupped her face, running it thoroughly in her plams before John stood up, "oh, yes, the wedding" he said, gaining her interest "I'll hand Sherlock your invitation to give you when we come back with his boxes"

Autumn nodded, watching them leave, she had a very bad feeling, before she could continue her thoughts, there was a squeal to her side "no!" She shouted "I know you and him planned this, You bent the situation and used it to try and get us back together! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Autumn shouted, shutting her sister up.

"We never worked and now you're making it worse!" "Things have to get worse before they can get better!" Mille retorted, Autumn stared at her bitterly before "it was never '_better_' being with him was like an open mine field that I just blatantly walked into" she stated sickly.

"He's been emitted to the hospital eight times" Mille said suddenly, perking Autumn's interest "he won't eat anything anymore, ever since you two broke up, John told me he won't sleep, or take cases anymore" Autumn promptly stopped her glare, letting her continue.

"He was on life support for a month, John didn't want to involve you but he thinks that'll get him eating and sleeping again if you're around." Mille sighed woefully "this wasn't just to get you two back together, though I will emit it was the main idea, it was mostly for his heath and safety" Autumn stared passed her. Out the window, she felt like she would burst into tears. She never wanted to leave him, hearing this broke her heart.

"I didn't know that" Autumn said, Mille smiled lightly toward her "maybe now you can give it a go?" Autumn looked at her hopeful face "you forget that I was the one that loved him he made it clear that he didn't, he left me you know" Mille nodded, looking at the floor "you do know how hard you've made this for me, right? I had every intention of keeping it going, it was all on him" Mille stared at her feet, they were a nice painted purple.

"I know, I remember the endless nights of crying, but I never said this was for you" Autmn looked at her confused, tilting her head "you think this'll open his eyes?" Autumn asked, Mille smiled "you always were smart, I know he's good for you, you're good for him, I wanted to give him a second chance, if he try's, can you let him?" Autumn for the millionth time sighed, trying the keep her tears from prodding at the sides of her eyes.

"I won't promise anything" Mille brightend before prancing toward her, smiling she pecked her cheek "now come on! David wants to take us out for dinner while the movers take everything away! You should see the house! It's wonderful!" She babbled on, carting her away.

xXxXx

Autumn inwardly groaned, Mille and David bounced her all around London, first the restaurant, than the bar and lastly the new house, she missed her flat. It would be nice to have the space all to herself before it was occupied again.

Autumn wasn't all to happy about the roommate change either. Four months. It had been four months since she seem him, only just had she gotten over his curly head, now she was going to be shoved back into a small area with thin walls with him again. She missed him all to much, but she had to remember that he was the one that didn't want her anymore.

So she had to stow away her feelings, anything that fluttered toward his being she had to forget, get rid of and kill. He didn't want her. She couldn't want him, she couldn't repeat the cycle again.

Autumn opened her door, not surprised by the lack of boxes and extra space. She sort of missed the clutter. She carefully shut the door and threw her bag on the sofa, she growled loudly in the quiet air, something she found herself doing often and plopped face down on the sofa, where she easily fell asleep.

xXxXx

Aurumn woke up with a jolt, a loud bang slapped like thunder in her living room, which she wasn't in, she blinked, thickly, she rubbed her eyes and another clap came from the room, this time she bolted upright, grabbing the sheets, wrapping them around her she hurried out, four men stood in her flat, "carful!" A voice hissed, Autumn glared at the back wall before emerging from the hall, _Sherlock_.

"Look at what you've done!" He bellowed, "Sherlock!" Autumn hissed "what's going on!" Sherlock stared at her perplexed, his stance made him quite tall, his neck craned, his chest dawned a white shirt, legs hugged by black pants, his blue eyes blinked at her "I'm moving in" he stated, going back to watching the movers, Autumn scoffed, wrapping herself deeper into the sheet, it was Sherlock's, she could smell it. He had a certain scent to him, like a mix of raspberry and coconut.

"Why the day after?" Sherlock looked back at her, a smile ghosting him face, looking at her rough appearance brought a fond feeling. _No_. _You hurt_ _her_. _Not again_. His head snapped, "why later?" He asked better, Autumn shrugged "I would have cleaned" she mumbled, blushing at the state of her- their flat.

Sherlock glanced around "I see no reason to?" Autumn never understood his easiness of mood when it recalled cleaning, frankly, she didn't mind it.

"Okay, why was I in Mill- your room?" She said with a blush, tightly pulling the sheets against her, Sherlock watched the action, she knew he didn't want him to notice, but he supposed that she always knew that he saw everything anyway, he smirked "I moved you there" he stated simply "how?!" She questioned, dumbfounded, Sherlock studied her, he understood her panic, they weren't anything anymore, so why would he? And to his room, why had he?

Sherlock insisted it was an accident, but even he didn't believe himself, he couldn't emit to anyone else that he still cared, the day John dragged him there the spark lite, and fireworks hit him every time she looked at him or was in the same room.

"Well, I picked you up?" He said "why?" She squeaked embarrassed, _oh_ _that was endearing_, "you looked tired, I didn't want the noise to wake you" he said looking sharply at the movers, with a annoyed twinge "oh, thank you. Why your room?" Sherlock did not have a good answer "it was closer" _stupid_, as soon as he said it.

"Oh!" He said fixing the conversation "a Phil called, who's Phil?" Autumn's eyes widened, blinking rapidly "no one!" She insisted, trying to dismiss him, his eyebrow rose "he's a nob, isn't he?" He said a little playful "n-no! Phil is not!" She scolded, Sherlock laughed a little "than what is he?" Sherlock knew very well what, 'Phil' was. He needed to hear it.

"Phil is-" "a nob?" "No! My boyfriend!" There it is. _Pain_, Sherlock masked it well "how long?" He asked simply, turning his eyes away, watching the movers leave the lasts of his boxes "about t-two weeks" she stuttered "officially?" Sherlock asked, he couldn't help but hate this '_Phil_' already.

"Yes!" She squeaked, before turning "I'm going back to bed!" She stormed off, Sherlock smirked wildly, hearing the door slam gave him utter satisfaction, she took his sheets with her.

xXxXx

Sherlock finished unpacking in record time, the encounter with Autumn was over five hours ago, she only just got up, the sun was settling down the sky, Sherlock was resting on the sofa, rehearsing the day over and again in his head when Autumn came tumbling out of her room, wearing a very arousing party dress, and swears flowing out of her mouth.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, amused, as she tripped over her feet, Autumn stopped, panting "yes!" She yelled "and I'm late!" She yelped, hurrying past him, Sherlock sat up, watching her dainty figure rush away "not a date with the nob I hope?" From the hall closet he could hear a loud thump and her curse again, he smirked, staring as she came back out, holding high red heels in her hand "he's not a nob! He's an accountant" Sherlock deadpanned at her, Autumn rolled her eyes "he's not a nob! He's nice, and normal!"

"But you don't like normal" Sherlock pointed out, Autumn bounced on her heel while she tried fitting the tall six inch leg braking shoe on before answering "he's the only normal thing in my life, making him unique and odd! Not normal see?" Sherlock nodded his head, turning it to the right.

He did miss their witty banter, no one could master it quite like they had, his stomach churned at the very thought "now I have to go! I'll see you later!" She said before turning around "Kiss kiss" he said teasingly, Autumn looked back at him before opening her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Balls" Autumn whispered, Sherlock sat up a little more and peered over her shoulder as she opens the door, a short man, who looked dwarfed by Autumn, Sherlock held a laugh, he was already two heads shorter then her, his thoughts shortly drifted to their height difference, she was only a head shorter than him, she'd be his perfect height in the tall heels, unlike the nob headed _smurf_.

"Autumn! You scared me lovely" his thick accent made Sherlock cringe, how sickening to hear that everyday "who's this?" Phil asked, looking past, Sherlock had forgotten his stare until his blue eyes met a murky brown.

Phil was fit, his hair in a little quiff. So he wasn't so bad.

But he wasn't Sherlock.

"This is my flat mate-" "Sherlock Holmes, pleasure" he interrupted, standing up quickly, the man was a hobbit to him, Phil gazed up at him uneasily before shaking his hand, "Phil Calling, nice to meet you- we should get going, hmm? Auty?"

Sherlock jerked his hand away glaring, he gave her that nickname, Autumn looked toward him with pleading eyes, he forced a stiff smile, watching them leave.

He was not letting that one go.

* * *

sorry if there's a lot in this chapter, I just had a lot to sketch out, hope you like! Review?!


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock waited up for what seemed like hours, every time his phone would chime he'd thought it was her, only to find it was John asking if he'd eaten or how the move was, and each time he'd willfully let himself forgot that she didn't have his new number.

He couldn't understand why he tried fooling himself, which would only lead to disappointment, he'd knew from a natural behaviour

-basing this off of when they were an item- that she would come back at eleven, Sherlock glanced at the clock. He paled, it was 12:48. How the time had gone. Sherlock snarled out in the open air of the kitchen, he was perched on a bar stool, jiggling Autumn's forgotten car keys.

He couldn't help but panic, not saying Autumn was a creature of habit but when she set a time for something she kept it to the millisecond. He sighed frustrated, openly jealous that the smurf had taken her so under his wing she forgot her golden rule: home by eleven. No questions.

Sherlock also couldn't help but wonder if she let the little man up that delicious dress of hers. No, she wouldn't, how could he think that? Throughout the entirety of their relationship her thoughts if it were strictly Catholic. Which never bothered him in the slightest.

They ran about a good three years and she never let him near her, _Nethers_. Sherlock guessed that she knew him a total of four weeks, time to know, befriend then the tedious first date. Sherlock could remember theirs. She was a bright budding teacher, she worked a case with him and they had to find the scene, which was in London's great park, it didn't start out as a date, but it ended as one when his lips happily collided with hers on the bridge in the centre of the park.

It took Sherlock an hour to refigure their steps, they seen the same bloody memorial rock eight times.

Sherlock could never consider himself sentimental unless he was with her, every year on their anniversary he would take her back to the bridge, and then take her past the rock, it would make her laugh every time.

The fond memory had distracted him well enough that when the door swing open he was caught by surprise. Autumn was standing in the door, completely soaked and unimaginably angry, "towel?" He asked "no mood to game Holmes!" She hissed, loudly, Sherlock stood "was he a tosser?" He said leaving to the bath "such!" She yelled curling up on the sofa "have you ever known me to be wrong?" Autumn glared at him "don't test me"

Sherlock laughed quietly and gripped a white fluffy towel quickly trotting toward her, "are you alright?" He asked, padding her with the thick part of the towel "absolutely not!" She yelped, Sherlock could tell she was holding back tears, Sherlock had very much wanted to hold her and hurt the smurf.

"May I ask what happened?" Autumn fell into the soft towel as he aimlessly pawed down her back, roughing her hair "was he to touchy? Sherlock asked all to knowing "yes!" Sherlock's lips thinned, he felt like a shoulder, he didn't like that, he wanted to be to touchy with her.

"Tea?" He asked thinly "sure, I'm going to change" she said leaving his side, he watched her retreat, her bum swayed cutely, Sherlock shook his head pushing his needs away, and made tea.

When Autumn returned, Sherlock had already set the tea on the table, she was dressed in very thin soft pants, plaid pants, and a thick shirt with graffiti print splashed all over it, Sherlock glanced down a splash of purple silk sat clutched in her lady like fingers "what's that?" He said, glancing up "yours" she stated before holding it out to him, Sherlock took it carefully opening it, his shirt, he'd figured it went missing somewhere, "you forgot it" Sherlock blinked, recalling the day. Oh, that day.

It was the day they became 'her and him' it was the fight that sent them over, Sherlock had been distant the week following it, it was after their anniversary, he'd unwilling heard a coversation to her sister about hoping he'd propose, it was a sour memory, he'd buried it so far away he forgot until now, he could remember two months ago, when he'd passed out in the middle of a case, when he'd woke he was in a hospital.

Chained to like they knew he would try to escape, but he knew all to well that he was to pumped with a sedative that it was nearly impossible, so he settled in his memories, he ran over that day again and again until he was sure that if they went back to Baker Street he could place every little trinket back in its right angle. When he was there he remember how much he regretted everything he said.

_Autumn stormed in, slamming the door behind her, Sherlock meekly glanced over, he'd grown tired of all her fussing "I've had it! I get that you like to spend hours, days even, not talking! I do! But say something to me! Anything!" She screamed at him, he merely stared through her, keeping himself while she vented her hate toward him._

_"What happened?! All the sudden you stopped talking! It can't be a case! So it's me! What is it?! What did I do to displease his royal highnASS!" She hissed toward him, he tipped his head, looking down upon her "you tell me" he barely stated, Autumn glared "oh! It talks does it?! Does it have anything it wants to share?!" Sherlock glared at her "I'm a man, not a thing" Autumn scoffed "a man wouldn't give the silent treatment!" She prodded, Sherlock snapped "what is it you want?!" He snarled menacingly, crossing his arms, "I'm busy, you know I don't have time for this" _

_Autumn blinked, the air around them became densely quiet "I just want to know what I did wrong" she whispered, Sherlock rolled his eyes "what haven't you?!" He snapped "when we first met you were so simple, now you want this and that!" Autumn gasped, tearing up a little "what?! I wanted you! I wanted a small house! I wanted a family! I wanted to live with you for the rest if my life?! Is that not simple?!" Sherlock scrunched his nose in distaste "a domestic life?! How drab! Nothing about that screams simple to me! You knew from the day I met you I was never one to settle down! I don't want a family! And I certainly don't want to be married!" _

_Autumn's face became more and more broken with each of his words, they were like tiny knifes ripping holes through her, she gripped her coat, not caring about the amount of tears falling off her face, she watched his angry frame, he looked unforgiving, she shook her head, before quivering "fine, I'm leaving, don't expect me back" she then slammed the door._

_It only took seconds before his own words hit him like a freight train, he shuttered out a breath._

_"What have I done?!"_

Sherlock snapped out of his trance, feeling a little dizzy, Autumn was staring at him, he recoiled "k-keep it" he said quickly, before getting up "where are you going?" She asked, Sherlock blinked "bed" he murmured before hurrying away.

He couldn't do this again. Not to her. Not _twice_.

Sherlock was awake. It was three in the morning he couldn't stop mulling over the events since he arrived, she was so kind to him, even though he'd done such a thing.

_He should avoid her. At all costs. _

xXxXx

Morning came quickly to Sherlock, he jolted upright, he got dressed quickly the smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose, his mouth watered, he hasn't eaten in days. The only thing forced upon him was the hospital I.V bags, he dreaded those. He still needed them, another week, if he behaved. They'd be dropping them at ten.

"Morning!" Autumn chirped from the stove "help yourself please" she said happily, unknown to his turmoil. Sherlock stared at the food in front of him. "Please?" She asked timidly, Sherlock bobbed his head sitting down "I have to pop by the office, a lecture, I'll be back, okay?" She said smiling softly, his eyes darted to the food, he took quick bites, "I'll take up some cases" he told her Autumn smiled "good!" I'll see you later than!" Sherlock shifted his head, tilting his it to the side, presenting his cheek, which she walked passed with no second glance.

Sherlock nodded with a sigh, he forgot that they weren't anything. He could remember every morning before she went off, she gave him a kiss. He missed that.

* * *

So, uh? Like it? Review? I found this sorta droll, but it's you know, buliding blocks? I for one hate buliding blocks when it comes to story, I'm good at the middle part rather than the beginning, the _sexy _stuff, which there will be. Anyway next chapter is on the way!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"It was the gardener, it always is, write it up" Sherlock yelled, walking past the yellow tap, "would you slow down!" Lestrade yelled, ripping the tap over his, less gracefully "that's eight cases in three hours" Sherlock peaked over his shoulder, walking fast "this being bad?" He said, confused "absolutely not, just, how?!" Lestrade barked "record breaking!" Sherlock rolled his eyes "lovely, if that's all?" Lestrade, jerked, holding his place "y-yes?"

Sherlock turned unamused "are you asking, or telling?" Lestrade blinked, he was more hostile then usual, "yes!" He stated, hissing, Sherlock nodded, leaving.

He hailed a taxi back to his shared flat, he dreaded her being there, the only that kept his head straight was murder, and he already solved all the cases they had in the last week in only three hours. What was he going to do now?!

Sherlock angrily left the cab, and headed up to the flat.

Sherlock was mid up the steps, when his phone buzzed, he took it from his coat pocket and looked at the screen, John.

_Are you on the I.V yet? Doctors orders remember? _

Walking further, Sherlock growled, he shoved open the door, she wasn't back yet. Slamming it, he dropped his coat.

Stomping his way over to the kitchen, he found the locked case, swiftly finding the key he nudged it open, four bags sat closed, piled next to the metal stand, Sherlock quickly assembled it and hurried over to the sofa, when Autumn bounded through the door, he froze, clutching the bag "oh" she said, akwardly holding the door knob.

"Hello" he said simply, swishing the bag between his long fingers "d-do you n-need help?" She stuttered blushing fiercely "possibly" he answered "I can't angle the needle straight, if your comforta-" "yes!" She said suddenly, setting her bags down "of course I'd help" her blush deepend as she neared him, Sherlock gulped, and held his arm out.

She seemed. Very compliment.

"Here" he pointed, handing her the prepped needle Autumn got close, taking the needle, her hands were shaking a little as she pricked him, Sherlock's eye twiched at the mundane throb, watching her intently as she covered it in bandages. He glanced at her feet, she was on her tip toes, he suddenly got an idea, Sherlock hooked his foot around and pulled backward, sending her into him, she yelped as her breasts pushed against his chest.

Autumn began to sputter apologies as she tried to get up, but his arm was quickly wrapped around the small of her back, Autumn looked up confused, Sherlock smiled gently before pushing his lips foward, hitting hers with a smack.

_So much for self-control_

Autumn gasped, giving his tongue access to her mouth, Autumn's eyes fluttered closed, she gripped his shirt, pulling at the clumps, moaning slightly as her tongue swayed docile.

Sherlock's lungs burnt, begging for oxygen, he ripped his mouth from her, panting quickly, Autumn rested her forehead agaisnt his, panting hard, her eyes were fixed on the little tube connected at the tape, her hand let go of his shirt and traveled down to it, her fingers lightly smoothed her work.

"Stop doing this" She whimpered folding her hand over bandage, encasing his arm in her little hand. Sherlock shuttered glancing down at the warmth enveloping his arm. He tentatively nodded "I'll try" he paused, "for you" Autumn whimpered again, trying to hold her tears, she reached up, cupping his face in her hand, he stared, eyes half lidded, unexpectedly a heavy knock jolted them both "I'll- I'll get it" she sniffled, rubbing her eyes, Sherlock numbly nodded.

Autumn scurried over to the door and gently opened it "oh! John, hello" Sherlock groaned "hello!" He chirped, waving "he's on the I.V right?" Sherlock pulled a sour face and waved his arm annoyed at him "oh, good!" He said, Autumn smiled at him "tea?"

John brightend "lovely!" He said, Autumn moved to the side letting him in, before turning back toward the two, she glanced outside the door, "I have to fetch the mail, be back soon!" She said before leaving, Sherlock furrowed his eyebrow, no she wasn't, she left him alone with John so he'd have to explain the awkward in the air.

"We'll played" Sherlock mumbled, as he rose from the sofa well John sat, wheeling the I.V with him to the kitchen, he stared hatefully ahead, annoyed at his little friend. "Things are well?" John asked, smirking all to knowingly "yes!" Sherlock snapped, John's eyes widened, smiling smugly "what happened?" He asked, Sherlock teetered at the stove watching the water boil "we kissed" he simply stated, staring at the kettle.

John almost chocked, "what?!" He squeaked "you heard me" "that's great!" John cheered "no it isn't- it was stupid" "why exactly?" John retorted, shifting in his seat "I never did tell you did I?" Sherlock hummed, grabbing cups from the cabinet "what?" John dumbly asked, watching him pour the tea "I snapped at her, I acted cowardly toward her when she clearly wanted to get married" he paused woefully "I responded violently, said things I didn't mean"

John stared, not seeing the problem "well, tell her you were wrong- get married" Sherlock scoffed, maneuvering the stand and the tray along with him, setting the tea down on the table he sat, fixing the tubes and settling into the sofa "I can't hurt her again John, its not right" John chuckled, "avoiding the akward honeymoon? He sniggered "I don't think you'd know what to do each other" Sherlock blushed, the thought of him handling her in such an intimate way hit his head quite hard.

"Enough!" Sherlock hissed "picturing it already?" John smugly asked, pointedly looked at his pants, Sherlock's face became painfully red, he whipped the blanket next to him and clumped it over him, Sherlock snarled at him, they both glared at each other, "why don't you just give it a go?" John said, annoyed, Sherlock began to reply, but stopped when he heard the door open again.

Autumn walked in and looked between the two with her eyebrow raised "okay?" She paused, watching them nod, continuing the little glare "uh- so what's new?" She asked, placing the mail on the entering table, quickly avoiding whatever heated the room with hate "well, actually, a case, at your university" Autumn blinked "who?" John shrugged "I don't know, would you like to come? Help maybe?" Autumn looked at Sherlock, pleading eyes, "no" he said forcefully, Autumn began to pout, no. "Fine" he hissed, Autumn jeered "we'll take my car!"

He always hated when she bent him to her will with one simple puppy hurt look. It was _madding_.

xXxXx

Sherlock through the whole way to the crime scene kept Autumn behind him, John leading the way.

Lestrade was standing over the body, scribbling "so another in the bag?" He smugly replied at Sherlock, "poor girl, she's to mangled to identify" he 'tsked' clicking him tongue, running a hand through his hair, scratching the top of his head, stumped. Autumn paled, staring at the body, "no- no, no. NO!" Autumn began to scream "what?" Sherlock stared, shocked, senses flaring, "MILLE!" She screamed, "it's Mille! The necklace- I gave that to her" John stood shocked, he blinked between everyone watching their looks of befuddle, "I- I can't- I have to-" Autumn didn't finished she backed away horrified, clutching her mouth, tears falling, before breaking into a run.

Sherlock stared murderously at John "it's her SISTER?! You moron! Of all the-" He screamed toward John, cutting himself off "I- I didn't know!" He defended, gulping, his eyes a pale shade, Sherlock huffed through his nose, before, shrugging of his coat and breaking into a swift run out to find her.

It took Sherlock three classrooms later until he found her, she was standing face to the wall, her hands covered her eyes. Sherlock slowly came up to her, like a lean cat stalking its prey and wrapped his arms around her. Sherlock buried his nose behind her left ear, breathing calmly into her, cooing softly.

Even though her breathing calmed, she continued to wail "it's not fair!" She cried, twisting in his arms "why?!" She begged "it's just not fair!" She screamed, fisting his shirt, tugging lightly, "I'm sorry- I should've never let you come" he whispered, holding her tightly "find them" she insisted, voice breaking into a hiccup, Sherlock could only nodded, soothingly rubbing his cheek into her temple.

"I will, I promise" he said, Autumn dipped away from him, she looked so broken, and for the second time, without any thought of the current situation, or their friend or foe standing relationship, he kissed her, he always kissed her when she was sad.

Mille, her sister, the woman who annoyed Sherlock profoundly, was dead, and he felt hollow. He never assumed he'd miss the derogatory sexual make fun that she presented every time he and Autumn were in the same room, together or not, but, now he realized that was the main reason he liked her.

Even though she could over step, she was immensely smart, kind, and she loved Autumn dearly. Beside her, Autumn didn't have anymore else. Her parents died in a house fire. She only had him.

Sherlock pulled away, staring at her, she looked awful, he couldn't let her stay "go home, you shouldn't be here" he said, this wasn't a place she sould linger, Autumn stared up at him, his eyes were trained to hers, full of concern, nodding, she hugged him hard, before letting go and leaving him in the room.

xXxXx

Sherlock returned, tired and leadless, he almost sighed out loud until he seen Autumn curled up on the sofa, sleeping, tears stained her face. Sherlock grunted, dropping his coat, he made his way over to her. Carefully, he picked her up, and started carrying her down the hall to his room. Sherlock gently pushed the door closed with his foot, it shut with a tight thump and Sherlock made his was over to the queen in his room.

He slowy let her go, on the left side of his bed, his eyes drooped, sleep was catching him. Sherlock unbuttoned the white, thoroughly abused shirt and shrugged it off.

He flopped down, resting his head next to hers, the feeling that sprung inside him was wonderfully familiar to him. The thought in mind he gracefully fell aleep.

xXxXx

Autumn shifted, a warm build was close to her, she opened her eyes a firm, cream color hit her eye, she focused closely, a slow, thumping beat claimed her ear "morning" a voice above her said warmly, Autumn glanced up, Sherlock's warm smile greeted her, it almost made her forget everything that happened.

_Almost_.

"Hey" she whispered, voice breaking "I'll find them" Sherlock confirmed, knowing her fear, he lifted his hand, brushing it into her hair "I know, you always do" she nodded, snuggling closer, burying the side of her face in is hand "what is this?" She whispered, staring at his chest "a new beginning?" He asked, gazing over her head "do you want that?" She said, Sherlock understood her worry. They didn't part well.

"Yes, I'd like too" he said, shifting to look at her, Autumn nodded before resting back into him.

_Screw self control_.

* * *

Hello again! I promised juice, didn't don't worry more to come! Guess what I seen today? Star Trek: into darkness! Can I just what a wonderful privileged it was to see Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan? He played the roll really well, umf, the man isn't fair in the slightest is he? Anyhow, how you liked it, review?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week. A bloody week. No leads, no suspects, nothing! It infuriated Sherlock, Mille's killer was still out there, covering his tracks and Sherlock was no closer to finding him, he felt like he was failing Autumn in the worst way.

Sherlock growled, ruffling his hair, his hand combed through the ringlets shuffling them everywhere.

Autumn looked over from the sofa, forgetting the magazine in her hands "Sherlock?" She called, no answer. "Sherlock?!" Autumn said a little louder, nothing.

Autumn rolled her eyes, swinging her legs over the side she made her way over to him.

His shoulders were tense, she could see that from afar, in effort to clam him, she rapped her arms around his neck, hugging his head. Sherlock jumped a little, but rested quickly in her embrace "relax" she whispered in his hair, kissing the back of his head. Sherlock sighed, staring down at the desk in front of him. He lifted his hand up to hers, engulfing the dainty hand.

"Apologies" he said sinking in his chair, "but I promised-" "and I have no doubts in you, but you have to relax" Sherlock scowled, "I can't afford to 'relax'" Autumn dipped his head back until his upside down gaze caught hers "than take out a loan" she whispered smiling, Sherlock let out a breathy chuckle "my credit isn't very good?" He retorted weakly, Autumn giggled "we accept all applicants" she said before kissing him lightly, Sherlock ruined the kiss by smiling, but it didn't stop her.

Autumn parted from him, stroking his hair she stared at him, he eyes never left hers "John wants us to have dinner with him and Mary- he says it's an apologie, and Mary wants to see if its true" Sherlock looked confused "if what's true?" Autumn bit her lip "us" Sherlock's mouth formed a naught "oh" she'd shrugged "considering what happened? Yes- I would suppose one would need confirmation"

Autumn shot her eyes away in pain, Sherlock panicked, was it still touchy?! "I'm sorry- I didn't thi-" "no, it's okay- we should talk about it" Sherlock lifted his head and spun around to face her, her body was tight, she had her arms crossed and looked defensive, he blinked slowly "please" he insisted, having no idea himself what to go on.

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked, plopping down on the arm of a cozy chair, a chair Sherlock preferred, it being deep and supportive.

_"a domestic life?! How drab! Nothing about that screams simple to me! You knew from the day I met you I was never one to settle down! I don't want a family! And I certainly don't want to be married!" _

"At the time" he emitted, his face serious "I still don't know if that has changed" Autumn remained silent, her face stone.

"I know that I literally can't function without you- seeing as I took many trips to the hospital, around the fifth one that became clear" Sherlock smirked, attempting humour, it flew passed her. Right.

Sherlock shifted, clearing his throat "I don't want to repeat what happened in the past, but I wish to move forward. Slowly." He clarified, Autumn looked at her feet, "from the beginning, rewind time? Like nothing happened?" She asked, Sherlock nodded "fair notion, yes. The past is past" he nodded, Autumn smiled softly, "than we should get ready?" Sherlock groaned heavily "couldn't we decline?!" He begged, tilting the chair back Autumn laughed, shaking her head.

"I already called, we're going" "I feel faint" he tried, watching her leave to her room "no- you're going. Get dressed" Sherlock moaned, Annoyed "yes mummy" he mocked, he smiled when he faintly heard a giggle from her room.

xXxXx

"So sorry we're late!" Autumn squeaked, trotting to the table, forcing Sherlock along by the arm "no trouble dear, none at all!" Mary quipped, waving her hands "sit sit!" Mary insisted, Sherlock huffed, being carted around like this wasn't an ideal situation to him. Not in the slightest.

"Sherlock!" Mary cheered "finally lost that mule stubbornness I see!" Sherlock grunted, he felt as if he spoke he would say something offensive, which he normally would have let himself do, but he didn't want to anger Autumn, because he knew he would.

"Oh, Mary!" John quipped "leave him alone" he playfully rapped her shoulder, "yes, leave me alone" he whispered, Autumn scowled at him, pinching his side.

"So back together?!" Mary babbled, looking intrigued "yes, we're giving it a go" Autumn answered, Mary squealed, bouncing in her seat "I told you John! Didn't I?! I said they would, can't keep off each other!" Sherlock had chocked on the water he was drinking, sending him into a coughing fit.

Autumn blushed deeply, whipping her head away she tried to look anywhere else but the table "ohh!" Mary hummed "I knew it!" John smirked at the display, it was slightly endearing since the man he knew so long ago wouldn't have batted an eyelash at anything to do with intimate contact, and now? Here he was chocking up about every time it was hinted.

He was going to have fun.

It made it even better that Autumn was such a docile prude. Quite the submissive type, her character fit well with Sherlock and his dominant type, very much the match made in heaven.

Sherlock came back from coughing and glowered at Mary evily, "yes, and now half the restaurant knows it!" He wheezed, throwing his cloth napkin on the table in a clump. John bit his cheeks to stop from laughing, the lust and anger was rolling off Sherlock like air circling in lungs..

John and he had brought up the topic a while ago, much before they were dating and he was fascinated in judging people and their habits, he deduced that she had a very submissive personality. Not on the way she'd need reassurance every time, no. The gentle very docile passionate type.

A 1930's complex it would seem.

Sherlock, though he never could tell why, bent to that type of person, being that he himself had a comfortable dominant complex himself.

Not to mention he craved power and control. Being with another dominant personality would be ego breaking, since each would need their own validation in some upper manner.

"Please, not now?" Autumn begged her friend, face covered in brilliant pink. Mary giggled. She enjoyed pecking fun at her, she was so easy to embarrass. Mary waved her hand, dismissing her "oh, so easy to tease" she said, lifting the menu "how does Sherlock put up with you?!" Sherlock and Autumn exchanged glances at each other from the side, quietly intertwining their fingers together.

"Easily" he stated proudly, squeezing her fingers with his. John shrunk in his chair when Sherlock gave him a pointed look, as if asking how he himself put up with all the blather, John barely shrugged "so the wedding?" Autumn asked over her menu, she didn't know what to order, when they went to dinner, Sherlock would always deduce what she wanted and order it for her.

She rather enjoyed the little game, seeing that he was always right.

Mary glanced up, smiling "we're thinking pink!" She'd exclaimed, looking at John, "yes?" He asked "yes!" She answered, "yes" he repeated with less enthusiasm. Pink?

"Pink flowers! Pink dresses, pink everything!" John paled, while Sherlock looked rather pleased, "the bow ties?" He asked horrified, Mary nodded "of course! Won't you and Sherlock just look handsome?!" She said "Autumn would look wonderful in pink! Standing by Sherlock! So cute! You two were always adorable!" She babbled.

This was going to be a long night.

xXxXx

Autumn and Sherlock drove back to the flat, letting him drive, she had a little to much wine. Thanks to Mary.

Sherlock could also tell that she was very tired, upset and confused by the way she carried herself, the dinner was obviously not an apology, it was to get her spirit back up, Mille was such a part in her life, and she was gone, he could see she was hiding it, it may have fooled others, but he never was.

Though he'd never emit, he'd feel the exact same if it were Mycroft, his brother, though annoying, he did mean well, in his own twisted way. Sherlock appreciated that somewhat, seeing as he was the only one around that knew him almost better than he did, besides Autumn, the difference there was he chose to tell her. Mycroft just knew.

Losing family wasn't, and had never been an issue for Sherlock, seeing as the closest people to him weren't dead, but Autumn was different, she lost her parents, Sherlock's were never around, but weren't gone. Her sister was gone, who, as it stood looked to be the closest thing to her beside himself and her baby brother, Damion had passed away at the age of two from an infection.

Sherlock had been lucky enough to hear the story of him after seeing an old discoloured photo when he was unpacking the first time they moved in together.

He was the light of her life, he was adopted by her when she was 18, they apparently spent all their time together, she taught him how to speak, walk and babysat him happily, he wasn't officially adopted, his own parents died as well, Mille had found him alone in a park and took him back to their flat, after that the pieces fell into place.

When Damion's second birthday came around he'd contracted an infection, that was to wide spread to stop, he died only days after the discovery. Sherlock knew the day he met her that death haunted her, he wished now that he could make her forget, or move on, because generally you don't drop something like that from your conscious.

Sherlock pulled up to the flat and parked her car, Autumn slumped against the passenger seat, her eyes were droopy.

Sherlock left the car and walked over to her side and opened the door, holding his arm out. Autumn tiredly got out, and grabbed it, completely falling into his side, which he was fully prepared for. He grabbed her and forced her better agaisnt his side and helped her along, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, as they hit he last step, Sherlock gazed down at her, she looked guilty "no, I understand, it's hard." He said, Autumn barley nodded and focused back in front of her.

Sherlock dropped the keys on the sofa, letting her go to drop her coat, as he did. Autumn passed behind their sofa into her room, she paused at the door, turning her head she watched Sherlock look at her "coming?" She asked not waiting for his answer she left into the room Sherlock blinked, before avidly following.

When he entered he watched Autumn clamber to the top of the bed and plop down on the pillow leaving ample room for himself.

Sherlock quickly pawed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off he let it drop to the floor and copied her in entering the bed.

Autumn folded into him as he bustled about sighing hotly into his chest, raising goose bumps along his pearly skin. She sighed deeply and snuggled close to him, her breath picking up in heaves, calming falling asleep.

Sherlock lay there, holding her to him, his eyes wide and himself awake.

He thought, long and hard, about many things they ranged, this night, the last, the many to come. The smurf man, what had he exactly done? grope her in unsavoury ways?

He cringed at the idea of him pushing against her, expecting her to fall under him, Sherlock never even processed the thought, let alone wanted the act so quickly. John had graciously filled him the information regrading this 'third date' rule. Sherlock couldn't wrap his head around the social function.

How could you go off with someone three times and than magically after the third be entitled to something he, himself found precious, something for two people that decide to do, not be obliged to do because of social convection and code.

He'd been with her for three years, yet nothing happened, a while back he could remember hearing Mille and Autumn in the living room going off about their

non-existence sexual life.

_"Auty! Please tell me you're not still waiting for a ring?!" Mille shouted, drinking. It was the prime fuel to her fire, red wine, so generously given to them after Autumn officially moved into Baker Street, by none other then Mycroft._

_"Shush!" Autumn hissed, "Sherlock and his brother are in the other room! I don't want him hearing and getting the wrong idea!" She began to glare at Mille "oh for the love of- just fuck him!" She yelled, purposely raising her voice, Autumn blushed fiercely, "shhhh! Don't! Mycroft could hear you!" She begged, gripping her wine glass staring at the door, half expecting said man to come out appalled._

_Mille rolled her eyes and continued "are you blind! Look at that man! I have half a mind to lick him like a Popsicle! So why haven't you?! Doesn't he just make you wet! I can't look at him without giggling!" She proclaimed quietly, abiding her sisters request._

_Autumn gasped and clamped shut her legs, her face became intensely hot, as did her insides._

_"Are you crazy! Don't talk like that!" Autumn scolded, glancing back at the door. Mille waved dismissively, drinking more wine from her glass "I knew it! He does! Do you picture it?! I bet you do" Mille continued "I'd never think that way about him!" Autumn hissed, blushing hotly._

_Mille deadpanned, staring at her "it's perfectly normal!" She explained "I don't do that!-" "what?!" Mille stopped, getting and insidious look "oh~" she almost moaned, "you touch yourself don't you!" Autumn's eyes widened, "what! No" "I wasn't talking about that! You brought it up! Guilty! You so do!" _

_Mille was evil when she wanted to be, "Aw~ poor little virgin!" Her sister accused "so, why not really?!" She poked, Autumn wasn't old fashioned, she couldn't have been! "I want it to be special! Husband. Wife." Autumn stated clearly, lining her lips, glaring._

_Mille sighed tiredly "can't make an exception? You've teased him enough haven't you? You sleep together!" _

_She wasn't wrong, but Autumn never thought that to be teasing "you've done everything except go past second base I bet!" Autumn stared down at her feet, was that consider teasing? Mille softened, she might of just hurt her sister, she never intended to, she always pushed the ropes, nothing ever seemed to break. Until now._

_"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for" Mille apologized, scooting closer "I see the way he looks at you- he really cares, I think that's special, special enough to show him what Autumn Kelly has to offer" Mille paused, Shifting closer, she enveloped Autumn in a side hug, whispering in her ear "I think he deserves everything you got- even without that little paper and gold, he's a good man. Think about it?" Autumn wiggled a little, she stared in thought. Her sister had always meant well, she'd never given Autumn permission. Not that she needed it to continue anything in the dark with anyone._

_This time it felt different. Autumn was the little sister, she always looked for Mille's approval, she never, no matter what, liked anyone Autumn had dated- much less talk about what they were like under the sheets. She never stopped with Sherlock after they passed three months, Mille liked Sherlock, though she had an odd way to show it, it meant she approved._

_Sherlock passed all the tests and was worthy of having her, Autumn never felt so happy. Sherlock was a good man. He'd never hurt her, maybe he was the one exception._

_"Ok" she said, looking confident, "I'll see"_

Not long after that Sherlock did hurt her. The whole coversation had hit him like a brick, than the rest came down after the 'marriage' conversation, shutting him down completely. Yet, remembering this brought a certain point to light, he had hurt her, he had crushed her. Yet Mille still approved, even liked when her own sister, -who's point was more valid to him that anything- had hated him to the core.

Had Mille always known that he and she never really left each other? Had she known they would someday drift back together and everything would still stand.

Had she known the one thing Sherlock didn't?

Had she known that he loved her even before he did?

Had she known that they would always be them?

Because he only just realized it.

* * *

That was a difficult chapter to write, I liked it though! Hope you did! Review?!


End file.
